fiolee : ice-skating
by KelseyT
Summary: fiolee: marshall teaches fionna how to iceskate pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review!


It was a chilly winter day and Fionna was sitting on the lumpy couch in Marshall's living room. She had one of the few flannel blankets wrapped tightly around her body. She stared at the recorded tv shows playing in front of her.

"Here ya go." Marshall floated in through the kitchen door holding to steaming mugs. He sat down, handed a mug to Fionna and slug an arm around her shoulder. He figured he would sit on the couch for once. Fionna let out a sigh. "What's wrong Fifi?" Marshall asked looking over to Fionna.

"I love, hanging with you and all but I'm tired of being stuck inside all day." She slung her head back in boredom.

"Well what you wanna do?"

"I don't know...you have any ideas?"

"We could go ice skating."

"Ice skating? What that?" She said lifting her head and turning to come face to face with Marshall. Marshall sat up a little in amassment.

"Wha-?! Wait, you don't know what ice skating is?!" He sat up completely and threw off his blanket. "Here. Come." He said grabbing Fionna's hand and dragged her upstairs. He plopped her on the bed and started digging through the closet. He picked up a black pair of ice skates and then picked up a white pair and looked at them for a second with a scowl. "Here, these were Ashley's. You can use them." Still very confused she took them.

"Ok?"They got ready and headed out.

They arrived at a frozen lake not to far from Marshall's house."Marshall, can you tell me what the glob we are doing here?"

Marshall smiled and replied, " we're going to ice skate! It's just sliding around on ice but with these things." He said lifting a foot in the air. He landed on the ice and started to circle around with ease, his hands shoved in his pocket. "Here. Come on! It's fun!" He said extending a hand to Fionna. She cautiously took his hand and awkwardly stepped onto the ice.

Her legs oddly sprawled out as she clung to Marshall and held tightly to his arm. Her face was stubborn and determined and as marshall looked down, he couldn't help but think how cute it was.

"Marshall, this sucks!" She said almost falling but marshall caught her from under her arms.

"You'll get the hang of it." He said with a smile.

A few minutes later Fionna still wasn't getting it.

"Woah!" In a clash of a clatter Fionna had slipped and fallen on Marshall! There legs were tangled together and Fionna's lay on Marshall's chest, their faces were so close that marshall could hear the soft warm breath of Fionna. He smiled and pushed some hair from out of her face.

"Well looky here." He said in a hushed voice. Fionna felt her face get hot and red.

"Yah i think we should try ice skating another time." Said Fionna letting out a giggle. Marshall grinned to the point were his fangs showed very clearly.

" yah, lets go get you warmed up." He lifted Fionna and flew them back to his house.

They got back and Marshall gently set her down on the couch. "You want me to get you and old shirt or something, your pretty wet." He couldn't help but laugh, she was wet from head to toe from falling on the ice so much.

She giggled, "Yah, that be nice." Marshall hovered to the closet and found an old shirt that he didn't really wear much. It was too big. Even on him. He threw the shirt over to Fionna who started to pull off her shirt. Marshall blushed purple.

"U-hhhh" marshall stammered and turned around not to show his face. Fionna finished changing and plopped next to Marshall in bed she sat up fussing with her hair trying to put it in a braid but failing.

"Oh Fionna, you fail." He said not able to hold back a few chuckles. "Here. Come here." He grabbed her and set her down in his lap. Fionna grumbled a little but for the most part she was used to this kinda treatment. Marshall's quick fingers swept across Fionna's long gold hair braiding it intricately. "There you go." He said rubbing a cold hand on her neck causing goosebumps to spead across her skin. She intertwined her hand with his and he smiled as she laid back in his arms and the two drifted of into a sweet slumber.

**...**

**please, please review and leave advice! most of you wont read this but pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! thanks a bunch! :3**


End file.
